


First Steps

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, a little gift fic for one of my favorite elibe artists, so i hope they enjoy it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: With the Pheraen festival so close, Eliwood and Ninian enjoy some time practicing dancing together.





	First Steps

For a dancer, she felt awfully embarrassed about unaccustomed she was to human dances. Particularly, she was unfamiliar with the dances Eliwood spoke of - ones performed at Pheraen festivals, the ones his parents loved so much. As the festival approached, he had excitedly told her how happy he was to dance with her, surrounded by his people - or their people, rather, she noted - and dance until the sun rose.

It was a lovely image that tickled at her heart, but Ninian knew little about these steps. She hadn’t been able to tell Eliwood these dances were unfamiliar to her, and she feared it were too late to speak up. It was only a week away, and she hoped that was enough time to learn. Figuring she picked up her spiritual dances fast enough when first in Elibe, learning a few more would come easy.

“Ninian, there you are!” Eliwood’s voice broke her out of her musing, “I heard you were waiting for me in the hall… I just finished penning a few letters, so excuse my lateness. What do you need?”

“Lord Eliwood…” She wasn’t quite used to calling him just by his name. Ninian felt like the title was something he truly deserved, after playing quite the role in saving Elibe. “This festival that’s coming up… I fear I left out something important when you first told me about it.”

“Hm? What would that be?” Eliwood noted she looked a bit uneasy. If she were too shy about being in such a large crowd, he could understand that. 

“I am excited to go, of course, but…” Ninian knew he wouldn’t judge her for this. It was silly to feel so shy, “I’m afraid I have little knowledge on what dances humans do, at least ones that are formal. I’ve never done any dances like that, you see…”

“Is that all, Ninian? Why didn’t you bring it up sooner? I’d be happy to teach you as many dances as possible.” Eliwood extended his hand out, smiling warmly. “Time is short, but I’ve attended these festivals from the moments I could walk. I know exactly which ones to teach you, too.”

“Truly? Oh, thank you!” Ninian eagerly accepted his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Eliwood’s touch was warm as ever - something that made her heart swell with joy. It was always comforting to her, a presence that reminded Ninian that she was truly loved. A part of her still was in disbelief Eliwood choose her, and was dedicating so much of himself to make her happy. 

“But of course. I would never deny such a lovely request,” he laughed softly as they walked towards the castle’s ballroom. It hadn’t seen use in quite a while, given Pherae was still mourning the previous marquess’s death. The festival was pushing it as is, but Eliwood figured it would be a nice event to hold after such a terrible event. Eliwood remembered the balls held here when he was younger - mostly private occasions to steady relations between countries. To see its use again, albeit for a short while, it was comforting to see the large space in front of them.

“Oh, what a lovely room…” Ninian looked around in awe. She’d grown used to how spacious life was in a castle, yet every new room seemed to catch her breathless every time. Her eyes went over every detail in the room, absorbing them in as Eliwood led her to the center of the floor.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it? Perhaps we can give this room some use. I can even invite Hector and Lyndis,” Eliwood smiled at that thought. “After seeing Hector dance, Ninian, I don’t think you’ll quite doubt your abilities ever again.”

Ninian tried to hold her laughter back at such a comment, but couldn’t, and the sound filled Eliwood’s heart with joy. Even if this side of Ninian was only something he got to see, her happiness was beginning to be one of his greatest joys. After everything she had been through, Ninian deserved to smile and laugh just an ordinary person should. Eliwood had promised to give her reasons to keep that smile on her face.

“Anyway, we should start with a simple waltz, if that’s alright with you. This is one of the more common dances, and one we’ll probably see the most. Now, just place your hand on my shoulder, and keep your other one in mine,” Eliwood gently placed his hand on her waist, drawing Ninian in closer, “this is the basic position. It’s very easy to remember.”

He began showing her the steps, slow and steady as her feet slowly followed. She was silent, counting over the beat in her head. While these dances did differ from what she knew, Ninian found the adjustment easier than expected. As time passed, she grew better at every turn, twirl, and step. Had Eliwood asked her to lead, he was certain she’d lead with beauty and grace. He also knew her shyness might prevent such a thing, and would not pressure her into doing so. Having Ninian look at him happily was more than enough.

Eliwood felt a certain comfort in the way their fingers were interlaced. He saw how her eyes lit up as she grew more certain of herself, and how she even moved closer towards him. Dancing with another person made Ninian’s heart skip a beat, especially with someone she loved so. They moved in time with their own rhythm, eyes locked on one another, and Eliwood remembered how gorgeous he found hers.

At some point, the two had nearly forgotten they were practicing. It had turned into a special moment between lovers, both looking at each other with all the fondness in the world. Eliwood had moved his other hand to run through Ninian’s hair as their foreheads touched. Neither of them were dancing anymore, but rather enjoying the closeness instead. 

“We really should get back to dancing, shouldn’t we?” Eliwood hated to break the silence, but he enjoyed twirling her around as much as he enjoyed holding her close. “I’d hate to cut into your practicing.”

“Will you promise to hold me so close when we dance for real?” Ninian still felt her heart pounding as Eliwood continued to play with her hair.

“Of course,” Eliwood leaned in closer, placing a soft kiss on Ninian’s lips. A soft smile played on Ninian’s lips as she leaned into the kiss, selfishly wishing this moment could last forever. She could only wonder how lovely this moment would feel when they were dressed up, dancing under the moonlight. 

“I know I’ve said this a lot, Ninian, but I still can’t believe you’re here with me,” Eliwood let his hand go back to her waist, beginning to show her the steps of the next dance.

“I wanted to be here, though. Nils knew it too… he just wanted me to be happy, and he knew I’d be that way with you. Even if I do miss my home, I don’t regret being here.” She did wonder how Nils and the others were doing, and if he was sharing the story of their battles with them. 

“I’m glad to hear it. Seeing you this happy makes me feel the same way.” Eliwood twirled her around, smiles present on both of their faces. 

The two continued their idle talk as they moved around the dance floor. It was filled with happy thoughts, such as Ninian borrowing a gown from Eleanora, getting to enjoy the various amounts of food at the festival, and how wonderful it was going to be to dance the night away. It was definitely going to be a night to remember.

From the open doors from the room, Eleanora watched the two. She felt a warmth in her heart, seeing her son dance so happily with her beloved. A pang of sadness accompanied the warmth as well; she remembered dancing in these very halls with Elbert. Even if that era had passed, she could still feel Elbert watching the two dance before him, the same soft smile on his face. It would’ve done his heart good to see his son so happy.

She longed to dance with Elbert again, to dance alongside Eliwood and Ninian at the festival. It was nothing but a fantasy, she knew, and was just glad her son was able to feel the same joy she did when Elbert was by her side.

It was a silly wish, but she prayed that the two would be able to keep this happiness forever.


End file.
